1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data processing devices, and particularly to a data processing device and a data processing method for retrieving content similar to input moving image content from registered moving image content.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, network techniques such as the Internet are being improved, so that high-speed communication of various pieces of information is becoming possible and the reliability of this communication is being enhanced. Furthermore, a moving image sharing system is becoming prevalent. In this system, moving images are uploaded to a moving image management server connected to the Internet, and the moving images can be viewed in such a manner as to be shared by plural personal computers connected to the Internet.
For example, the following online service is prevalent. Specifically, in the service, a personal computer in a user's home is connected to a moving image management server via the Internet, and a moving image is uploaded to the moving image management server from the personal computer in the user's home so that this moving image can be viewed from another personal computer.
In such a moving image sharing system, the uploaded moving image will be one created by the user itself in some cases, but will be one that violates other people's copyrights in other cases. If a moving image that violates other people's copyrights is thus uploaded, it is important to prevent people from viewing the moving image e.g. by banning the downloading of the moving image. For determinations as to whether or not the uploaded moving images violate other people's copyrights, usually the manager of the moving image management server directly views the respective uploaded moving images to thereby make the determinations. However, it is difficult for the manager to view all the moving images if the number of uploaded moving images is large.
To address this problem, e.g. an image retrieval device has been proposed. This device makes determinations as to the matching and similarity of images with respect to a specific image, to thereby retrieve the image that matches the specific image without completely decoding video content compression-coded in accordance with e.g. the JPEG2000 system (refer to e.g. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-285615 (FIG. 1)).